


Dear Seraphine,

by medicalPlagues



Category: The Seraphine Saga
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Family, Letter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicalPlagues/pseuds/medicalPlagues
Summary: My name is Rhea Salamon, and this letter is to the niece I lost and to the man that led killed her and her mother. This letter is in hope that Norm gets the punishment he deserves. He may be my cousin and "good guy" in the eyes of the public, but I will no longer keep this silence for what he did.





	Dear Seraphine,

He only wanted to do good he only wanted to help; he only wanted to give you a future with a push; he only wanted to be a part of your life. But he doesn't realize he hurt you.

I did tell you about your father's past, and you know I was there:

Your father was born in a time when two great powers split the nations, a war that came out of that Second Great War. His parents treat him poorly to point of abandoning him with my family in Ukraine. They both died during the attempt to cross the wall in Berlin. My father's treatment of your father was no different from his parents. Your father was treated this way for the same reasons he is abusing you.

After that Cold War, your father and my family traveled to the United States where he took interest in engineering. My sister and I took interest in developing music and art for video games. Your father belittled our profession and gave no support, saying his profession promised a better future. It did give him a decent amount of cash, but his statement was half-right. My sister and I managed to gain the opportunity to work with a company that you know today. The company was new at the time we accepted, but it was working towards a great future. This was also the time your father changed his profession to join the company as a level designer and concept artist. He was probably jealous of us. 

Your father had a be habit of following old traditions when the Modern Age came, and he brought those old ways to the company we worked in. He rose through the ranks and worked well with the man in charge. At that time your father met your mother, and their love grew. She even introduced you to him. When they married, he changed immediately. He wanted you to follow his old ways in these times. And here, he used cruel teaching methods. He used his death to bring about guilt, forcing you to obey him, sacrificing your happiness for his. You wanted to become a fashion designer and a tailor, but the man you call father has been hurting you the day you became 13. Not a single apology was made. Not a single realization that his actions towards you are wrong.

Little Seraphine, I know you're gone. He did this to you, but he called it assisted suicide. And they just let him go, not knowing the truth. If only the public knew the truth, they would've known his dark side. However, he denied the murder claim and fed them lies. He says everything will be okay, but people like me know what he's like.

He may be your father, but your mother and I knew that he's the source of your pain. We could've stopped him, but the law, the family, the ethics, and fear were on his side. There was no way to stop him at that time. He shattered your hopes the dreams, and he put it together to only smash it again to repeat once more. Now those shards are disposed by him along with the life he took from you.

Norm Salamon will never blame himself for your death nor your mental breakdowns. He blamed you for your "upbringings: and that he is always right. He claims to be a good person, but not to you. He spoke of empathy and positivity, and he gave encouragement. All those words were then condescension and apathy. Even your mother couldn't protect you from your father. He would sometimes treat her as a stupid, weak harlot raised by miserable criminal peasants.

As your aunt, I tried to protect you, but it wasn't my place to tell your father how to treat you. It's my place to tell him this is wrong and that he knows better. Hw wouldn't listen to me anyway since I don't have a child or my own. No matter what I did, he somehow got you to return to him.

One day, you opened yourself up to me and told me your whole experience ever since he married your mother. That was really brave of you and I was glad to give you counsel. Sadly, it wasn't enough. I know how you feel and it's painful to tell me what he has done to you. I know you want his family, friends, peers, and workplace sees his true colors and demand he put behind bars. It isn't that simple.

He changes.

He always changes -- his stories, his explanations, his thinking, his opinions, his knowledge -- just to save himself. It was a way to prevent the truth.

Remember what he has said? "Life isn't fair" and that "The world is a cruel and terrifying place". The only thing that terrifying and cruel are people like him. 

Those smiles and tears were the only thing I can remember from your face -- that time I showed you stoic compassion, one of the many things your father lacked. Those smiles and tears showed hope that you still showed innocence and happiness. And I lost that chance to keep you smiling.

Norm could never understand he's being a hypocrite, saying to keep positive; to follow the rules and instructions clearly; to never be angry. And for what? One mistake or failure is no excuse to start beating you down and getting under your skin with lectures and pointing out your past and activities. He doesn't even see you are the sensitive type. No constructive criticism was given, and all your self-esteem was shattered.

Then one day, he broke you, and then he killed you. Your mother, Victoria, took her own life afterward to "protect" your father. He continued to be a good man to the public and to the company, and anyone who disagreed was ostracized and demoted. How he got that power without showing his true colors was beyond me. 

I am doing what I can to bring justice-- to stop your father from continuing this on anyone else. I will not let him stop me from revealing the truth.

Your death was no suicide, nor was it an accident. It wasn't your upbringing as Norm would put it out as. He will answer for his crimes, no matter his pride or his "innocence", the public will know how he built his life and happiness. This unredeemable man will be stopped, but in the end, it will not bring your back.

Your Aunt,  
Rhea Salamon

P.S.- I miss you, Seraphine.


End file.
